Improvised Weapons
Improvised Weapons are ordinary objects that aren't normally associated with violence or self defense turned lethal. There are two basic types of Improvised Weapons - found, and engineered. Found improvised weapons are used in their normal state, with little to no alterations required, such as a thick candlestick holder. Engineered improvised weapons require at least minor modification or planning. Traps comprised of unorthodox objects (such as the Falling Piano Trap in Zombieland) are always engineered improvised weapons. This article will only include improvised weapons of substantial effectiveness. When evaluating a weapon's effectiveness, the most important factor is if it could be used to quickly penetrate a human skull, or decapitate. If it cannot, it is best to use it only as a way to slow a zombie down (or keep their mouth full/immobilized to prevent biting) to buy one's self more time to escape, or find a weapon that actually can penetrate or mostly remove an intact human head. Melee Weapons The majority of seemingly good improvised melee weapons are actually poor for killing zombies. The human skull is very strong, and many substances that will fracture it with sufficient force are not made for such a thing. They may break after a few uses, be difficult to wield, or impractical to carry. It is wiser, and easier to find improvised weapons to use to keep distance and create obsticles between yourself and zombies. In an emergency, first find something to act as a liontamer's chair, or as a riot shield, before testing if the tennis racket will destroy the zombie's brain. Many sturdy tools in a hardware store can double as a weapon capable of killing a zombie. Large hammers, axes, crowbars, etc. Generally use something that crushes bone. A good rule of thumb is if you think it might break your toe if you dropped it on it from eye level, then it is a good solid weight, which is very important. Things like broomsticks, power saws, knives, and smaller/conventional hammers should not be depended on. Some sporting goods will also be sufficient. Ranged Weapons Molotov Cocktail To kill a zombie with fire takes an very long time and an extremely hot fire. One is unlikely to be able to produce that in the quantity to make it an effective plan, but Molotov Cocktails (high proof alcohol or other flammable liquid in a glass container, with a flaming rag attached) can be a good catalyst for a sophisticated improvised trap. Molotov Cocktails have a reputation of backfiring on those with less than ample coordination or attention span. Zombies will always continue their pursuit towards their prey while lit on fire. This can easily spread fire to structures that a band of survivors cannot afford to lose. Extreme caution is advised when constructing and lighting. Improvised Firearms Every person caught off guard in the wake of a zombie apocalypse will likely be devoured but that still doesn't mean that you're automatically on the menu and so it is best to improvise a ranged weapon even if its not the most stunning. Be aware though improvise weapons are not always completely safe and since they are improvised... well they can't be expected have great quality or to last a long time, but it will serve as a surrogate for an under prepared survivor until they are able to scavenge a better weapon. A "zip gun" is most commonly familiar as an improvised weapon, the essentials are a barrel and chamber. The barrel can consist of a smooth thin walled tube( be warned poorly fitted tubing can result in a backfire, poor accuracy, and bursting) that is best strapped to any material that can act as a handle( wood blocks, clay molds, etc.). The firng pin can consist of a rubber band to a sophisticated tubed spring with a pin that is pulled back, and with enough force will strike the primer of any bullet that can fit properly into the barrel of chamber(preferably low pressure cartridges such as .22 rimfire and 12-guage shotgun shells). "Zip guns" can range from improvised rifles to handguns to shotguns. But if making one is too complicated it is best to go out and just buy a nail-gun instead. Traps Ropes and Chains Useful if used correctly, a rope or a chain can slow a zombie or group of zombies dramaticaly. Simply tie or otherwise fasten both ends of a rope to a doorframe below knee level. Over 90% of zombies will lack the perception or understanding to adjust to it, and they will be tripped, giving you time to escape, or finish off the prone zombie. Likewise, chains can be tied, or even spun overhead and sent flying at a zombies legs to trip them up, and set them up for a killing blow.